Hesitant Affections
by tadaboom
Summary: Sabrina Spellmen is an average girl--except for the fact she's a witch. Her love life with her mortal boyfriend, Harvey, is going perfect. But will her confused feelings lead her to best friend from the Charms School in the Magical Realm, Shinji? Sabrina
1. The Plans

"Sabrina, hurry it up or you'll be late!"   
  
The slim blonde glanced at the plush clock sitting on her bedside table. It read 10:00 AM, way too early by her standards. "Noooo..." She groaned, covering her head with the patchwork quilt.  
  
She heard her Aunt Zelda run back down the stairs to the living room. Her mind still a blur, Sabrina drifted back into dreamland, until what seemed like an earthquake erupted.  
  
"WHOAH!" Sabrina cried, flipping over and falling off her bed. "Where's the earthquake?" She asked stupidly, her half-open eyes darting around her cozy, colorful bedroom.

She heard a chuckle from the doorway. "Actually, it wasn't an earthquake," said a much higher, and nearer voice then the one at the doorway. Sabrina stood up shakily and rubbed her eyes. Before her stood her best friend, African-American Llandra, dressed in her usual dark earth tones and slick hairstyles. Today she was wearing a chocolate brown miniskirt, leather boots, a tan colored blouse and an orange scarf hanging loosely around her neck.  
  
And in the doorway stood--  
  
"Shinji?!" Sabrina cried in shock. "What are you-"She looked around her room, totally embarrassed.  
  
Random pieces of clothing were flung everywhere in her room, (some she would have much rather kept private), her bed was unmade and pieces of paper and books were all over her desk and on the floor. Old pop cans and dishes rested everywhere, and some horrible stench was leaking out of her closet. Not to mention Sabrina herself look horrible, with rumpled hair, sleepy expression and 10 million year old pajamas.  
  
_I wouldn't doubt if they really WERE 10 million years old, considering they were Aunt Hilda's_. Sabrina thought angrily. She then came back to her senses.  
  
"Shinji, get OUT, this is a _girl's_ room!"  
  
Shinji held up his hands defensively. "I'm going, I'm going, don't worry." He gave her a winning smile. "I'll be downstairs, chatting it up with Salem." The handsome boy trotted down the stairs. Sabrina couldn't help but smile. His best color WAS burgundy, which, by the way, was the color of the t-shirt he was wearing. He was also wearing khaki cargo pants, and his blue hair hung loosely so it was down around his shoulders.

"SO!" Sabrina cried, glaring at her mischievous friend. "What do you think YOU two are doing HERE, at THIS time?" She asked, emphasizing every important word.

"Have you already forgotten Sabrina?" Llandra asked, shaking her head sadly, but smiling all the same. "We're having that picnic today over in Pickin's Park. Shinji wants to glance at mortal life at its most normal."

Sabrina remembered now. They had made these plans ages ago. "Right." She said, "But why did you bring Shinji up here?! That's so embarrassing!" Sabrina cried, blushing. Llandra just winked.

"I'll be waiting downstairs."

Sabrina looked into her mirror, checking herself over one more time. She had tied her shoulder length blonde hair into two small pigtails. Her shirt was a dark blue and light blue striped halter top, with a picture of a small pink bunny winking. She wore a pair of jean cut offs, the ends stringy and ripped, a style she was rather fond of. On her feet she wore simple straw flip-flops, and she wore no make-up. It was a perfect get-up for out in the sun.

_Why am I so worried about my looks anyway?_ Asked one part of herself.

_Because of Shinji, you dolt._ Said the other half rather abruptly.

_No...he's just my friend..._

_Is he? It sure didn't seem that way when you kissed him last term at Greendale High..._

_That was to break a spell!_

_Yea, poor Harvey..._

_STOP!_

And with that, Sabrina finished the endless argues of herself and walked out of her bedroom door.

Sabrina grinned as she watched Shinji gaze at their surroundings in excitement. "What are those little kids doing?" Shinji asked, pointing to three little kids throwing a frisbee 'round.

"They're playing Frisbee, a type of game where you throw a disc to each other and try to catch it."

"Wow." Shinji breathed, fascinated.

"Come you Duck, sit down here!" Llandra called to Shinji. Sabrina pulled at his arm.

"We're going to eat now?" Sabrina asked Llandra. She nodded, smiling.

"Race you!" Shinji cried, grinning.  
  
"Wha-?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Shinji dashed off, leaving Sabrina stumped. "HEY! YOU CHEATED!" She cried, laughing and running after him.  
  
She laughed as she landed on top of the already exhausted Shinji. "I win by default." She said, giggling. Shinji just chuckled. Sabrina suddenly realized she was lying on top of Shinji. She blushed and rolled off onto the blanket, her eyes averting Shinji. Llandra just watched all this with amusement.

"So what's to eat?" Shinji asked curiously, reaching into the picnic basket.

"Fried chicken, potato salad, sandwiches, Iced tea, cake-you know, the whole picnic deal." Llandra said, smiling. Cooking was one of her favorite things to do, and everybody knew it once they tasted a morsel of her dishes.

Shinji pulled out a leg of fried chicken and bit into it. "Delicious!" He cried. Llandra blushed, while Sabrina smiled and dug into her own chicken leg.


	2. The Problem

"Come on, 'Brina, I saw it in your bag!" Accused Shinji, pointing to the small burlap sack at Sabrina's side.

"No way Shinji, you're hallucinating." Sabrina said dully, flipping through her magazine. At the moment she didn't feel like doing anything.

The sun was shining down on the park, and the three had just finished their lunch. Llandra was now napping, and Sabrina was reading one of her favorite magazines.

"No way!" Shinji said, crossing his arms and putting on a pouty face. "You can't fool me, 'Brina, I'm too smart." He said. Sabrina laughed.

Shinji frowned. "All well." He moaned, sitting down rather sullenly. Sabrina watched him from the corner of her eye. "I guess you're just too chicken. You know I'll beat you at frisbee."

Sabrina sat up, her competitive spirit rising. "Oh yea? I bet you I'LL win this game!" She said.

Shinji laughed. "You're on!" He ran up and off into the field. As Sabrina grabbed her frisbee she realized she had fallen into one of Shinji's traps.

"All well." She ran up to Shinji and the two started throwing the frisbee back and forth, having a grand old time laughing and falling and making "stupendous" throws and catches.

_I never I could have so much fun with a frisbee._ Sabrina said to herself as she caught another throw.

_Maybe it isn't the frisbee._

"Oh no, not again." She moaned quietly, forgetting about the frisbee.

"Hey Sabrina, are you gonna throw it or what?" Sabrina smiled.

"No, I don't think I will." She said mockingly, taking a step away.

"Oh no you don't!" Shinji said, laughing and running up to Sabrina. She squealed as Shinji jumped for the frisbee, the both of them falling on the grass in a crumpled heap.

They both started laughing, for no particular reason. They just laughed, and laughed, and it _was_ rather odd.

"I never knew a mortal game could be so much fun!" Shinji said, smiling. Sabrina nodded, and was just about to reply when-

"SABRINA?!"

Sabrina looked up to see who had called her name in such a tone.

_Oh God._ She thought to herself. "Hi...Harvey." She squeaked. Sabrina suddenly realized how awkward this would look, her and Shinji heaped on top of one another. Especially to her boyfriend.

"Yea. Harvey. Your _boyfriend_." Harvey said, and the anger in his voice took Sabrina by surprise. She quickly scrambled up, leaving Shinji to sit up slowly and watch the whole dilemma.

"I was just out with Llandra and Shinji. You know them, right Harvey?" Sabrina asked, realizing she was sweating.

_WHY did Harvey have to see me now, when I was with Shinji? He got jealous when Shinji spent time with me in the mortal school, let alone outside of it!_ Her thoughts whirled endlessly, and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Yea. I do." Harvey said, glaring at Shinji. "I didn't you two were so-close." Sabrina realized he was trying to hold in any remarks against Shinji, but it wouldn't last for long.

Shinji caught the mocking tone of the remark and stood up abruptly. "Hey buddy, she was just throwing a frisbee around-"Sabrina held out an arm to stop him.

"Look, Harvey, I didn't know me spending time with a few friends would get you so uptight! How come?" She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and almost melted. Even when sparks were flaring from then, she couldn't help but see the beauty in them.

He glanced at Shinji, pulled Sabrina away and then said, "I don't trust that guy."

"What, Shinji? He's perfectly harmle-"

"Look, 'Brina, I just want you to be safe, alright? No one really knows where he's from, or anything..."

Sabrina longed to tell Harvey she knew him from charms school, and that she and him and the rest of the class had gone on many magic field trips, and not once had he hurt her or looked down upon her—she hated keeping secrets from her boyfriend. Her high school sweetheart.

"But Harvey, he's really nice. I hope you're not jealous." Sabrina said, looking up at him with big blue eyes. Harvey looked into them for the longest time and then sighed, dropping her hands that he had been holding close.

"Of course not."

Sabrina smiled, stood on tiptoe and gave Harvey a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Harv. I promise, nothing's happening. That scene you walked up on-he attacked the frisbee and we both fell down." Harvey gave her a weak smile.

"What else could have happened? Of course that's the reason."

"You better not be sarcastic."

"No, I promise." He gave her a hug. "I've got to go now. But remember, be careful."

Sabrina nodded, and waved as her boyfriend jogged off. The way his brown hair fell into his eyes, and molded around his handsome face perfectly just gave her the jitters.

Her love life seemed perfect.

_Seemed._


	3. Flying Accusations

Sabrina had left the park happy that evening, though she couldn't help but see how ticked off Shinji was. As she walked home memories of afterward reeled through her mind.

.........

"_What's wrong Shinji?" The boy sighed. "How could you—you let him just walk ALL over you? He was yelling and angered and—accusing." Shinji muttered, rolling his eyes. "How can you LIKE a boy like that?" Sabrina sat, stunned. Here her best friend was, dissing her boyfriend! Would she let it happen? She was about to burst into a fit when she remembered how accusing Harvey had been. Had he really been...jealous of her and Shinji? "You're lying." Sabrina stated simply, hoping once the words came out they would come true. "You're LYING!"_

.........

"Hilda! Zelda! I'm home!" Sabrina cried, slamming the door.

"Oh, and what about the cat?" Muttered Salem as he stalked past Sabrina. She scooped him up and started to scratch behind his ears.

"I'm so sorry, Salem, will you EVER forgive me?"

Salem purred. "Maybe if you got me some catnip—"

Sabrina snorted. "Fat chance." She dropped the cat onto the sofa, where he hissed and ran off. Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked over to see Hilda reading a romance novel.

"Hi Auntie." Sabrina said, plopping down on the couch.

"Hello." She replied monotonously, engrossed in her book. Sabrina sighed and walked off to the kitchen, where Zelda was cooking up a cake. The mortal way.

"Err-Aunt Zelda?" Sabrina asked. "Why aren't you using magic?" Her Aunt's would usually NEVER do anything unless magic somehow made it easer. Zelda grunted as she tried to open ac an of powder milk.

"Sometimes it's good to explore ways of things." Was all she managed. Sabrina shrugged and ran up to her room where she quickly zapped herself into a comfortable purple nightie with a cuddly cartoon unicorn on the front.

"I guess I better start on my homework."

"You better." Salem agreed, who had suddenly appeared on Sabrina's bed. She didn't even glance at him, as this had happened many times before. Suddenly her phone rang.

She heard the ringing, but from where? She dived into her bed, but nothing there. She rooted through the mess on the floor, and still nothing.

"Sabrina! It's actually in the phone holder!" Salem cried. As Sabrina jumped for it, he muttered, "For once."

"Hello?!" She asked, gasping for breath.

"Err-Sabrina?"

"Oh, Hi Harvey!" Sabrina said, her tired voice automatically changing into a cooing voice. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering—do you want to go for a movie tomorrow evening?"

Sabrina grinned. "Of COURSE!"

"Great. I'll pick you up around—7:00?"

After the two hung up, Sabrina fell onto her bed. "How lovely!" She sighed. Salem rolled his eyes. "You better start on your homework!" Sabrina nodded and sat down at her desk, ready to tackle the monster.

"I made it!" Sabrina cried, smiling happily. For once she had been early for school. Already the day was taking a good turn. She hurried to her locker to take out her books for her morning classes. As she closed the locker door, a pair of hands swiped up out of nowhere and covered her eyes.

"Eek!" She giggled, giving a lovely smile.

"Guess whooo." Said a deep voice. Sabrina put her index finger to her lips. "Hmm...Shinji?" She giggled. Of course it was him. Naturally he would do something like that.

The pair of hands dropped. "No...it's Harvey."

Silence.

_Nice going, PINHEAD._

_Hey, I actually thought it was Shinji! What am I supposed to do now?_

_Tell him you're in love with Shinji, not him._

_Shut up, that's NOT TRUE!_

_Suuureee..._

Sabrina realized these conversations inside her head were useless.

"Oh! You sure surprised me---" She turned around to see her boyfriend red in the face, his eyes narrowed.

"H-Harvey?" Sabrina finished off her sentence quiet and squeakily.

"How come you thought it was _Shinji_?" Harvey spat.

Sabrina shrugged. "He usually does stuff like that."

"Oh, so do you two have private little conversations _every_ morning?"

"Harvey!" Sabrina cried in a protesting voice. "Quit acting like a baby ad _grow up_! I like YOU, that's why I'm dating YOU." She said, poking a slim finger into his chest. "Now, I thought you said you weren't jealous?"

Harvey was silent, his face getting redder, but only from embarrassment.

"If you don't like me hanging out with Shinji, just say so!"

Harvey took a deep breath. Sabrina was expecting an apology, an 'I'm not jealous. I love only you'. But never---

"All right. I _don't_ like you hanging out with him."


	4. Shocked

"He's got weird hair, he seems to be a wizard or something, he's always around you, he's weird and creepy, we don't know him, and-and-"He burst out the last bit. "You seem to be spending more time with him then ME!" Harvey finished.

Sabrina stared at him, the whole wide-open mouth, accusing eyes, and angry, trembling body.

"I-cannot—believe you just—said that." She whirled around, her books held angrily in her arm. But then she had a second thought, whirled right back to face toward the now expectant Harvey, and gave him a good, hard slap to the left cheek.

"You are HUMILIATING!" Sabrina screamed. Harvey looked up, stunned, clutching the left side of his face.

"Our date tonight is OVER!" Sabrina ran off down the hallway, tears of uncertainty spilling out. Why had she just hit her _Boyfriend_? The one boy she had longed to be with for all of school? And for Shinji? All the things he had said were practically true, but it was the oddness of Harvey suddenly becoming so—evil. The boy she remembered was cute and sweet—not paranoid and angry.

"I've wrecked EVERYTHING!" She moaned, setting herself up against a wall of lockers. "I HATE myself!" She almost screamed, but then remembered she was in a school, in the middle of a hallway full of hustling students, all their lives grand and wonderful.

Sabrina kept going over the moment in her head. The slap, the look—everything. She KNEW it was over, even though now, she prayed more then ever-it wasn't.  
  
Tears started to fall from her eyes. Sabrina wiped them away, but more seemed to fall. They wouldn't stop. People were probably staring at her now, thinking she had depression problems or something of the sort. She kept wiping at her eyes, knowing soon they'd be all red and puffy and freaky looking.

"Hey." A voice suddenly said beside her. Sabrina looked to her left to see Shinji resting one arm on the locker wall. He was smiling, but once he saw the crying face of Sabrina, it turned into a worried frown.

"'Brina, what's wrong?" He asked. Sabrina's bottom lip started to quiver. Even though this boy was the cause of all that had come between Harvey and Sabrina, she needed comfort now more then ever.  
  
"Harvey—Harvey—and I—I think we're over!" She sobbed, and, without even thinking, dropped her books and leaned in to Shinji, grabbing the shirt around his shoulders. She now started hiccupping, feeling like a fool more and more.

"Got—mad—slapped—sad—" She sobbed once more, and didn't even notice the shocked look on Shinji's face as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Err—let's get out of this hallway---"Shinji led Sabrina over into an abandoned math club classroom.

(Har, har.)

It was now that Shinji slowly, ever so slowly, wrapped his arms around Sabrina's shoulders. She didn't care, because she was clinging onto him for comfort.

"It's all right 'Brina." She heard him whisper soothingly. She just cried harder. Shinji hugged her closer, and it was then Sabrina realized the two were in a very awkward embrace.

She stopped crying, and let out a quiet sniffle. She looked up at Shinji and gave a weak sort of smile. "Thanks-Shinji." She hiccupped. She saw him smile. Such a comforting smile, in her time of depression and weakness.

"Oh, I must look so stupid." Sabrina suddenly uttered, yet she didn't let go of Shinji, and she didn't know why. "My eyes all puffed up and red—"

"I think you look—beautiful." Shinji said. Sabrina blushed deeply. Was he just saying it to be nice, or was he letting out feelings hidden?

_Get a grip. He doesn't like you. YOU like him!_

_Do not! And why are his arms around me then anyway?_

Sabrina suddenly realized that as well, and Shinji seemed to at the same time.

Sabrina blushed and pulled her arms away, but Shinji caught them. Her heart stopped, and she looked up into his violet eyes. They were almost black, they were such a deep purple. But a kind purple, full of love and kindness...

The two looked at each for what seemed like hours. Sabrina's spine shivered for no reason at all. Why had Shinji caught her hands? Was it—

But before Sabrina could think any closer, Shinji leaned in quickly, tilted Sabrina's chin up slightly, and lock his lips with hers.

Sabrina's eyes widened. What was he _doing_? She pulled away, filled with shock and confusion. She could barely even look at Shinji. She peeked a glance to see he was burning a fiery red, which clashed greatly with his blue hair.

"L-L-Look, Sabrina-"She didn't let him finish. With amazing speed the girl grabbed her books and sprinted out of the room, leaving a just as embarrassed Shinji standing in the empty room awkwardly.


	5. Forgive and Forget?

A/N: Ooooooh...what happened THERE? =o –giggle- I don't think I've written any comments so far, but the last chappy has to be my fave, so I had to say SOMETHING. Well, this chapter's gonna be a lot about Sabrina thinking and reflecting. Kinda boring, but maybe not...(?!)

For the rest of the day Sabrina avoided any eye contact, body contact, or anything to do with Shinji. She mulled over the events of that day, forcing her to lose concentration during class.

"MS. SPELLMAN! Please get back to your quiz this INSTANT!" Huffed her English teacher, Ms. Belle. Sabrina glanced to her left to see Shinji watching her carefully, blush a deep crimson, and turn back to reading his book.

(Which, Sabrina noted, was upside down.)

_Why_? Was the question she asked herself all day. Did Shinji really like her? Or was it impulse? Comfort? For her or for him? She didn't know, and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to for that matter.

School was over. Thankfully. Sabrina slammed her locker shut, thinking her day full of Shinji was over. No matter where she went, he always seemed to turn up unexpectedly. Sabrina was confused. Not so much angry...she just didn't understand. Partially, why Shinji had kissed her, but more...why hadn't she stopped him?

Sure, she didn't kiss him back, but she had lingered there for a few moments, and though she hated to say it-enjoyed it, whether she liked it or not. Why she had run out, she had no clue.

_Yes you do. GUILT!_ Screamed the voice in her head. And for once, it was right. Her and Harvey weren't officially over...maybe Shinji had taken it that way? She had felt guilty for sharing a kiss with someone behind Harvey's back.

"There's only one thing I can do to get this weight off my shoulders." She muttered to herself. "I have to—"She gulped, "confront Shinji about it." She shuddered. How awkward this was going to be.

"Good evening class!" Professor Waterdown cried that night during Sabrina's Charm School. How she hated going to two schools, especially with Shinji sitting right beside her. Everytime she moved, he bristled. Everytime he moved, Sabrina winced. That little show of affection in the classroom had officially ruined their friendship, Sabrina thought.

"You all know what's coming up-the annual Witch and Wizard's Festival, where groups line up to show off magical talents! It can be shown in tricks, in things created, _anything_!" The stout witch smiled happily, waiting for cheers from the class. Instead, a few moans and whispers were heard throughout.

She coughed.

"Anyway, we usually do this thing in groups of 3's, (odd numbers _are_ a magical person's best friend, you know!), buuut, considering this is the 50 000 Anniversary of the Festival, we're going to go in pairs!" She giggled, clapping her hands together. "Won't this be fun?!"

The group looked a bit happier at the thought of being in pairs, looking over at their best friends. Sabrina tapped Llandra's shoulder in front of her. Llandra looked back and smiled at Sabrina. Sabrina grinned.

"This WILL be 30% of your grade, so I expect you to all do well. Now then; the partners."

Everyone stared.

"I get to pair!" The teacher cried enthusiastically. Sabrina's stomach jumped out of her heart. Oh no. Ohhhh no no no...she knew the way her teacher paired, and if she did it her usual way, it could only spell embarrassment.

"Okay, Sasha you're with Billy, Tommy; Nicky; Sabrina; Shinji." The teacher called, bringing together the people who sat beside one another. Sabrina heard Shinji sigh deeply, which made her heart leap.

_What was that all about? You've never had feelings for Shinji before!_

_Have you?_

_NO!_

_Okay then..._

"Let's get to work now!" She cried, pointing at the board, where magical instructions began to write themselves.

Sabrina turned in her chair to face Shinji, rifling through her papers absent-mindedly. She hoped this was all a bad dream...she didn't want to confront Shinji...she felt so stupid for running, so guilty for _not_ running...

Shinji coughed. "Err-S-Sabrina?" She looked up a wee bit to see Shinji looking down at her. She never realized how tall he was.

He took this glance as an acknowledgement and raced on. "Look, Sabrina, I'm SO sorry for earlier today, I don't know what came over—I promise I didn't mean to, I know you probably think I'm a loser now and I feel stupid, let alone you thinking I am too, please forgive me I didn't mean to wreck our friendship although I probably did and now, well, you know how I really feel and that sounded stupid Sabrina I'm reallllyyyyyy-"

Sabrina cut him off by holding up her hand. "Slow down, I can barely understand what you're saying." She said, smiling a bit.

_Not that his voice is hard to listen to or anything..._

"Shinji, it's allright. You're not the only one who feels stupid, I shouldn't have run, I should have told you-even though me and Harvey are fighting, I haven't officially broken up with him or anything...I don't know if that wasn't clear or not..."

"Well, I didn't think about it...I thought, since you were all clinging onto me and stuff, I might as well-well-you know..." He said, looking away. Sabrina gasped.

"I _clung_?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Well, yea, you ruined my sweater and everything-"

"Oh I'm SO sorry!"  
  
"Just kidding, you didn't wreck my shirt."  
  
Sabrina grinned shakily. "Look, Shinji, don't take this wrong, but-I'm just-not-"

Shinji nodded so Sabrina didn't have to stutter. "I know, I know."   
  
The two grinned at each other, and it was moments like this when Sabrina wondered...

_Why didn't I ever kiss him back?_


	6. Revelations

A/N: Hmm...interesting. Well, not really, but I can try. n.n; Well, I hope you all like my story so far! Please review, I'd love it! 3 Thankee!  
PS: This one I'm making more on Harvey's side, sorry if I change P.O.V's every once in a while without acknowledging it. O.o; Anyway, it's to make all you Harvey lovers out there feel a wee bit more happy. Maybe.  
  
Harvey sighed, slamming his locker shut the next morning. Everything was ruined. _Everything_. All because of his raging jealousy. He didn't even have an idea of where it had come from. Him and Sabrina were getting along just fine, until he stumbled on them that one day in the park...  
  
He had thought before Sabrina preferred Shinji over him.  
  
_I mean, they looked like they were having so much fun...more fun then Sab ever had with me._ He thought dully.

But now he _knew_ she would prefer Shinji over Harvey. He had acted so out of character, so much like a jerk. Maybe he didn't deserve Sabrina. He could still feel the sting of her slap. She must have cared for Shinji a lot.  
  
But still...it didn't make sense. The two had spent so many loving, kind, couple-like moments together—they were perfect for one another. So why had she run off with that blue-haired freak?  
  
He slammed his fist against the locker. Sabrina wasn't the only one who had been hurt! Did she even think about how _HE_ felt?  
  
There goes that jealousy thing again. Harvey thought. Soon the first bell rang. Harvey slumped off, wondering if their relationship would ever exist again.

"Oh Harrrrveeey..." A voice said from behind him. His heart thumped. Sabrina! He whirled around to see--  
  
"Oh. Amy. Hullo." He said dully, turning back around. Amy gave a flirty grin. "Now now, Harvey, where do you think you're going? You need some comfort after what that _witch_ Sabrina did to you." Amy cooed, twisting her arm around his and clinging on.

Harvey felt shivers run up his spine. "News travels around that fast, huh?" He asked, not bothering to brush off Amy. She giggled, seeming to notice this as well.  
  
"Of course." She cleared her throat. "Now Harvey, what do you say we do something later on this afternoon? After all, I think you could use a break from Sabrina." She put her hand on Harvey's arm and made her index and middle finger creepily walk up Harvey's arm. Some kind of flirting move.

Harvey averted his eyes. Maybe Amy was right. After all, she seemed to want him pretty bad. More then Sabrina had lately--  
  
He grinned. "Sure Amy! We'll go out for dinner tonight!" Amy grinned, a truly sincere one.

Sabrina groaned as she sat down, defeated on her lawn, her face and arms covered in dirt and sweat.

"Don't use magic." Sabrina mocked, putting on her voice to sound like her aunts.

"This is a mortal neighbourhood. Take care of the garden normally." Sabrina sighed and stood up, ready to tackle the weeds in the garden once more.

She grunted and groaned, pulling on a rather stubborn dandelion.

"You stupid--" She muttered some other words which will not appear in this story. She then peered around, making sure no one was around. She gave an impish grin and zapped the plant, making it disintegrate. She chuckled.

Soon after the gardening was done..."manually", Sabrina grabbed a hose and started to water. Then she heard footsteps approaching. She sighed and turned around. But no one was walking up to her door like she thought. Instead, she saw a couple walking on the sidewalk.

She gasped.

A disastrous couple.

There, walking down the street, were Harvey and Amy.**  
  
_Arm in arm_.  
  
_Cuddling_.  
**  
Sabrina almost vomited right there and then. What kind of freak show wasthis?She swore it was the twilight zone. Her enemy, getting the one thing she wanted? And HARVEY, her BOYFRIEND, going on a DATE with AMY?!  
  
(She emphasized all the important words in her head so they mattered more.)

She was too shocked and hurt for words. She swore she saw Harvey look in her direction. She _knew_ he did. And then he did something so unbelievable, so horrific, Sabrina hated to think about it ever again.

Harvey looked at her, smiled, and then leaned in to kiss Amy.  
  
Sabrina cried out in shock, and she knew he heard.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE TWISTED!" She cried, running into her house and slamming the door shut. That's when the tears came.

If she thought him buring Shinji in insults was bad—this was the end of the world. She _knew_ he did it just to spite her. He didn't really like Amy!  
  
Did he?  
  
Sabrina ran up to her room, slamming the door shut and locking the door with a zap of her finger. This was the time in her life when she needed to be alone; to really sort her feelings out.

Harvey had backstabbed her. He was a traitor. She didn't even know if he ever even had feelings for her, after THAT display of affection.

Her life would never be the same again.

_Never_.


	7. Pity

A/N: No comment. Read yourself. =P AND REVIEW.

PS: Beginning is of Harvey again. I'm SORRY, more Shinji is coming SOON!

Harvey felt like an idiot.

A complete, idiotic _jerk_.

He didn't mean to kiss Amy. In fact, it was against his better judgement. But it was that accursed jealousy coming in again. He wanted to show Sabrina pain _he_ had felt with those two always spending so much time together.

But now he realized—there was no triumph or glory in what he had done. In fact, now he felt a whole heck of a lot worse. Sabrina had called hi m twisted.

Perhaps he was.

And now, just to add onto his already booming list of negatives, Amy followed him around like a lost puppy, thinking Harvey loved her or something. What a sickening thought.

Buuut...it WAS his fault.

He needed Sabrina back.

Terribly.

And there was only one way to get her back. And that was to do the one thing every guy in the world hates doing;

Apologizing.

Sabrina ran up to Shinji the next morning. What a surprise.

"Hey 'Brina." Shinji said, busying himself in his locker. Sabrina could tell he was still a bit embarrassed. But right now she didn't care. Last night, something so hideously large and obvious had slapped her in the face in the middle of her charms homework.

She realized what her feelings were for Shinji.  
  
For Shinji and his ideas.  
  
For their project for Charms School.

(Haha, lame. I couldn't help it.)  
  
"Shinji! Last night I realized that the idea you had last night was _great_!"  
  
_Okay, I'm being a suck up. But now evil Harvey is totally out of the picture, and Llandra's off in Africa. Shinji's my only friend._  
  
_ONLY friend? I think he's more then that._  
  
_That's not even what I was SAYING! You warp my words._

_Hm..._

Sabrina shook her head slightly. Why were her little mind people continuously bringing up her liking Shinji? Were they all against her or something?

Shinji grinned. "You really think so?"

Before Sabrina could answer, the hall filled with a sudden cold. Sabrina turned around to see Harvey walking through the hall, followed around by Amy. Sabrina's first instinct was to laugh at his dog, Amy, but then it was taken over by the urge to cry, so Sabrina just looked away.

She didn't realize he was headed her way. Until he was standing right in front of her.

"Look, Sabrina-"  
  
She glared at him. "Come on Shinji. I suddenly feel very cold."  
  
She turned away and walked down the hall, dragging a confused Shinji along.

Sabrina looked behind her once more to see a sad looking Harvey staring after her.

"I can't believe he tried to talk to me after what he DID!" Sabrina cried.  
  
"Did what?" Shinji asked.

And that's when, without any warning of emotions and whatnot, Sabrina just spilled the whole story to Shinji, who listened patiently and kindly, even though it was long and boring and filled with useless girl chatter about feelings.

But he almost flew out of the roof when Sabrina said the part about Harvey kissing Amy.

"He-he-he did it _right_ in front of you?"  
  
Sabrina nodded sadly.  
  
Shinji just shook his head irritably. "What a jerk! Break up with him if he's treating you like dirt!"  
  
Sabrina agreed...but she didn't. She didn't want to break up with him. Deep down, she knew he still liked her, and she liked him too-it was a stupid fight they were having.

"I don't know..." She shrugged. Shinji just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look 'Brina, even if you do—do—still like him, he doesn't have any right to go and flaunt him kissing that girl Amy, or whatever! He's doing it to make you angry, and what kind of boyfriend does that?"  
  
Sabrina grinned shakily. "Thanks for caring so much Shinji, but I think I can handle this on my own." The last end of her sentence sounded more stubborn; more forceful.  
  
Shinji could tell she wanted him to stop.  
  
"Alright. Fine. I'm sorry for caring." He waved a hand at her and walked down the hall. Sabrina sighed.

"Shinji—wait!" But he was already gone.

_NOTHING_ was going right.

A/N: I know, BORING chapter. Augh. I couldn't think of anything else. Leave me beee... 


End file.
